Gang Green Gang VS Townsville
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: No families for the Gang Green Gang, so no happiness? Well not if Ace has something to say to the Children's welfare office.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 Custody battle

Quanktumspirit: "I've researched online how old the Gang green Gang members are, and I was shocked, this lead me to think, what if: Ace from the Gang Green Gang was threatened by the State to take the troop away from him and stuff them all into children's homes because they all are orphans? Will Ace win the custody battle over? Oh also Ace is 1 year older then in the show, as shown in this first chapter."

* * *

It was a dark night, Wednesday the 3rd of May if you want to be exact. And all of Townesville was fast asleep, well almost all.

At the Dumping Ground, the Gang Green Gang was still up, keeping their eyes on the clock, the birthday cake was ready, apple juice was in a bottle and small glasses were lined up for this day.

They were counting the minuets down, for the day after today, so the 4th of May was Ace's 18th birthday, making him legally old enough to be considered an adult.

"Here it's coming." Snake cheered.

The others were bouncing in their shoes.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy Birthday Ace." The Gang green Gang called out together.

They popped the apple juice and Ace shared it out into cups. They cheered to it and had their feast, as well as some cake.

But whiles the gang were celebrating Ace's 18th birthday he noticed a letter came threw the letter box.

Big Billy walked to it and picked it up, "Um guys... this is a letter for a Ace D Copular... Who's that?"

Ace face flushed red, he snatched the letter, "That's my full name Big Billy. But who in their right mind would send me a letter?"

"Maybe your parents Ace?" Arturo guessed.

"Yeah right, and I run Townsvill with a bat, I haven't heard form either of my parents since I left home. And they shouldn't even know where I live... lets see... dear Mr Copula... mmmh... what... oh no." Ace said as he finished reading the letter.

As quickly as Ace could he folded it back together and sat down shocked, his friends noticed his facial expression and looked to him.

Snake spoke up next, "What'sssss wrong Ace?"

"I... I have to do an emergency phone call. No one is to leave this hut am I understood?" Ace suddenly snapped as he got up and left.

"What? Ace what's wrong?" Grubber asked shocked.

"Just stay." Ace said and smashed the door closed.

The gang just blinked, sat back down and waited for their leader to return.

* * *

Ace walked away from their home, well if you can call living on the dump a home. He was heading for a phone booth installed on the scrap heap, because he has to phone his 'father' up, Jack Wednesday.

As Ace reached the phone box he placed a quarter into the slot, dialled his 'dad's' phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello? This is Mr Wednesday. How may I help?" A old voice came from the phone box.

Ace straightened himself out as he got the letter from his vest, "Hello Jack? This is Ace D Copular speaking. Me and the Gang Green Gang might need your help."

"Ah hello Ace, nice to hear form you. What's the problem?" Jack asked.

"Its a bit hard to describe the problem on the phone. Can we meet up today?" Ace asked.

There was a short pause, "Ok meet me at Benny and Labials café in Townsvill, if the entire gang is involved in this bring them as well. Meet me there at 8 AM."

"I will, and thank you Jack." Ace said.

There was a beeping tone indicating that Mr Wednesday has hung up, Ace hung the phone back up as well and walked right back to the hut.

As he got there the Gang still looked at him confused.

"Get dressed everyone, we have to meet up with Mr Wednesday to sort this mess out as fast as possible." Ace said.

Lil' Arthuro blinked, "What mess?"

But Ace didn't reply, he walked outside of the hut and lit a cigarette, the Gang green Gang got dressed as he instructed and meet him outside again, as Ace counted all 5 were together he nodded and lead them away from the Junk Yard.

The Gang Green Gang walked threw Townsville, minding their own business. Just then the Powerpuffgirls flew down.

"Hold it right there Gang Green Gang, what are you up to today?" Blossom asked, accusing them of some crime.

Ace rolled his eyes and cleaned his shades, "Nothing yet Blossom, please let up pass, we have a meeting with our 'father' in... 10 minuets and we don't want to be late. Shouldn't you 3 be in school by now?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Well yes, but you always stir up trouble, the safety of Townesville comes before any lesson."

"Actually Ace does have a point, we should be going. Ok but don't stir up any trouble." Blossom warned them.

Ace nodded his head, as the girls flew away the other boys still looked to him confused. He just lead them to the Benny and Labials café, entered it and walked right to the back where a bench was placed out.

The gang continued to follow confused, as all 5 members were seated they picked up the menu. After ordering a strong tea and 6 cups they placed the card down.

"Why are we here Ace?" Arthur asked.

"Because we have a massive problem on our hands guys." Ace said as he was scanning everyone coming in and out of the cafe.

After waiting for 3 minuets he spotted who he was looking for, an elderly man, wearing a gray uniform and a Gray hat, he walked forward and took a free seat next to Arthur and Snake.

"Ace, its good to see you and the gang again. I take it is an emergency like you said over the phone?" Jack Wednesday said.

Ace looked around, he pulled a few quarters out and handed it to the Gang, the Gang Green Gang looked to him even more confused.

"Boys go and have fun at the vending machine. I want to talk to Jack on my own." Ace instructed.

The Gang didn't argue and left, as Ace was sure they weren't going to listen in on him or Mr Wednesday's discussion, he handed to him the letter.

Ace nodded his head, "We are in quite a pickle Jack, some how the State of Townsville has gotten the hold over that Snake, Lil'Arturo, Grubber and Big Billy are all minors and they want to stuff them into different children's homes. I don't want that to happen, otherwise they would rip the Gang Green Gang apart."

Jack nodded his head, he got his reading glasses out and read the letter over: "Lets see... Dear Mr Copular, the state of Townesville has noticed that you are taking care of: Sanford Ingleberry (15 years old), Arthuro de la Guerra (14 years old), Grubber J Gibberish (15 years old) and William W Williams (15 years old). That is not acceptable by the state of Townesville, you are to hand all 4 children to the Orphanage 'Daisy Sun care' by Next week, or we will take you to court, have you arrested for kidnapping and then take the orphaned children to the home. With greetings Townesville."

"Exactly. But how can I prevent that?" Ace asked, he took his shades off and rubbed over his eyes, before placing them back on.

"Well Ace... can you confirm that all of your gang members are orphans?" Jack asked looking to Ace.

"Yes, if not then why haven't their parents been searching for them for the past 5 years? As we first got together? As far as I know from them, Snakes parents have died in a car crash, Arthur's parents have immigrated to Spain and never contacted him again, Grubbers parents have a drug and alcohol problem at home and are currently in re-hab, and Big Billy, a.k.a William W Williams parents have died of a heart attack. We have no one else except for us." Ace explained.

All 4 Gang members looked down, not many people knew of their family related problems, that's why they were so reliant on each other because they went threw such hard ship as well.

Jack nodded his head, "This won't be an easy case. I will go threw all the files and file a law suit against Townsville. Ace have all of you dress appropriate for the court date, whatever it takes we will find out how we can prevent this."

Ace nodded his head, he shook his 'fathers' hand and the gang left the cafe. Once outside he walked them to a dress shop. He checked that he still had enough cash, but it wasn't, so they left again and walked back home.

As the gang reached the dump yard, Ace opened the door to their home and everyone walked to their beds. Ace walked to his bed and hung his head down upset, the gang looked to each other worried.

"Ace... what is going to happen too us if you can't win the court case?" Arturo asked.

"Well Arturo, if we lose the court case... then all of you will be sent to various orphanages, and the Gang Green Gang will seas to exist ever again." Ace explained.

Grubber blew an upsetting raspberry and hugged himself.

Big Billy nodded his head, "You said it Grubber, we are each others family. We have been reliant on each other since we can remember, and Ace..."

Ace looked up, the entire gang faced him. "You are our honest and hard working leader. You are much more to us then any father figure we could ever find." Big Billy explained.

Ace turned a bit dark green as he nodded his head, "Thank you Big Billy. I know, and as the 'father' figure I have to look out for all of you better. Go to bed now, it is late."

The Gang turned in for the night. Ace sat in his chair and gave it some thought, if he would officially adopt his entire gang, then he would be the father figure then. But first he has to fight Townsville and at the same time find a job.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Read and review please."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 Finding a job 101

Quanktumspirit: "Do you know what FF? I'm actually keeling over with laughter, you do know all of you are rooting for the villains in the PPG series? But I must admit, they are fun to write about. Please review."

* * *

The next morning as Ace got up he started cooking for his 'family' some breakfast, just as the eggs, bacon, bread and milk were on the table his phone rang.

The other gang members woke up and blinked at the food he has placed out, Ace nodded to them, and left the hut to take the call privately.

"Hello?" Ace asked as he rubbed over his face.

"Ace? Here is Jack again, I've researched about all of the gang members, and I am afraid you are right. The State is trying to take them away from you. We have to meet up again so we can file legal court statements against Townsville. Also I got a 101 hand booklet what you need to do to become their legal guardian." Jack explained over the phone.

Ace sighed, "I feared you were going to say that. We will be at Townsville Library today because I have to create my CV, I will need that to try and get a job of any sort."

"Ok, I'll see you in 20 minuets." Jack said.

Ace nodded and hung the phone up again. As the gang was dressed, feed and back out of the house they looked over to Ace.

"What'ssss the plansss for today Ace?" Snake asked their leader.

"We have another meeting with Jack, but at the library, whiles I talk with him, please just sit down quietly and read a book. We don't want to be kicked out again." Ace instructed.

The gang just shrugged their shoulders and walked back threw Townsville. Ace lead them too the library as he said, the gang split up, each took a book and sat down together in a corner.

Some other Towns people that were there blinked and looked at the Gang Green Gang scared, they were after all known for being rebellious.

Ace looked around and saw Jack entering the library as well, he waved him over and Jack walked up to him.

"Hello Ace. So lets start off." Jack said.

He turned the computer on and brought his old CV up, he copied it onto a new word document, before deleting all his information off it, he then switched seats with Ace.

"Ok lets start with name, address, phone number and mobile number." Jack said.

Ace nodded and typed them in, next were his schooling education, practitioners, interests, likes, dislikes and many other informations.

After Jack used his camera to take a decent picture of Ace he uploaded Ace's picture and placed it into the corner of the document. After scanning it over for any spelling mistakes he saved it off and printed the CV over 200 times.

Ace raised his eye brow. "Do I need so many documents about myself?"

"If you want to find a job quickly then yes Ace. You have to apply for whatever is out there and take whatever is offered. Do a good job in your job and if they offer you an apprenticeship before giving you the job then take it as well. You can't afford any slip ups at this stage. You have to earn enough money to provide a bigger home, food for the gang, entertainment, bedrooms for all members and also pay to sent the 'teens' to school. Once that is threw I have to show you something else I organised." Jack said.

Ace just nodded, as he and Jack got up he whistled and the Gang walked out of the library. Jack lead them down the street and picked up his phone.

"Hello?-yes is that the Driving school 'red, amber green and go'?- yes good, I would like to apply a Ace Copular there to take driving lessons- yes he has just reached 18 years of age, so he is legally now to drive- ok we will be there in 30 minuets- thank you and good day." Jack said.

Big Billy blinked, "Ace needs to take driving lessons?"

"He has to have a driving license, driving experience and a car so he can drive you all to places faster." Jack explained.

Snake chuckled a bit, "I thinksss, a bussss liccencce should be better with us 5 to fittttsssss."

Ace nodded his head, "One after the other Snake."

The gang nodded and they walked up to the driving school as promised. Whiles Jack stayed with the Gang Ace entered the school to apply for his lessons.

* * *

Outside Jack sat with the Gang Green Gang and looked around the area. It was a small backyard, and ahead of them was a driving ring and various tires were placed out.

The gang just sat down and minded their own business. They didn't bother to talk to Jack as they waited for Ace to come out and say if he has a learners permit now or not.

They knew this was one step into the gangs entire future of independence. And if Ace would succeed in getting his drivers licence then that would be a plus point in having him as their legal father.

* * *

As Ace got into the drivers school room he came face to face with a man behind the desk, the man had a blue uniform on, red short hair and his eyes were a deep brown, Ace pulled up a chair and held his CV in his hands.

"Um, hello I would like to apply for a drivers learners permit licence and driving lessons." Ace said facing the man.

The man looked up, "Ah hello, yes of course. First I want to see your CV to see if you are of legal age yet."

Ace nodded and handed him his CV, the man scanned it threw and nodded his head, he brought up a computer file, scanned Ace's CV in and created a drivers learners permit pass.

"Ok next, just look towards the Skype camera, take the glasses off and don't blink."

Ace did as he was asked, after the camera flashed a bit red, Ace blinked again and placed his shades over.

The Driving teacher owner typed in Ace's full name, the day he was born, and the date when he would be handing him the drivers learners licence out.

He printed the file document and then handed it to Ace, a small machine on his right hand side printed the Learners permit licence and he handed that over as well.

Ace signed a document saying he will have at least 4 days a week of lessons.

"How much will these driving lessons cost me?" Ace asked him.

"At your age the driving lessons for the theory will cost you $98.25, that is a multi choice document which you have to answer 50 questions within 57 minuets including reading time, you have to pass at least 43 questions correctly to pass the test. Then comes the Hazard perception test, in it you will be shown 14 videos which show you a daily drive situation, press the button whenever you think something could happen and react on anything, from people walking on the side, to lights changing and other things." The Driving instructor explained.

"Makes sense." Ace said, rubbing over his head.

He realised how much money he would need just to survive alone with the family, but with driving lessons? He realised he was running incredibly short.

How is Ace planning on surviving with his 'family' the Gang Green Gang and have driving lessons at the same time? This was going to be harder then he thought, without stealing the money...

* * *

Ace walked back outside to the Gang Green Gang and Jack. Jack looked up to him and saw Ace showed the gang his provisional licence.

"Well one 'learner driver' now, but Jack, we have a second problem to tackle." Ace said rubbing over his head worried.

Jack nodded, "And what problem?"

Ace sighed, "Even if I would be taking the driving lessons, work on the theory, hazard and practical test and pass all 3 of them... I would be hundreds if not thousands out of pocket. If I shouldn't be stealing the money from the banks every now and then to survive then I would have to find a job asap."

"I thought you were going to bring that one up Ace, I have a friend up town who is willing to give you a work experience and if you pass it you can work there part time. From 8 AM to 1 PM. And my friend says the salary for those hours is $1.000 an hour. So in one day, if you don't flunk out, you would be earning $5.000." Jack explained.

"Even with my criminal past they are still willing to let me try?" Ace asked worried.

Jack nodded his head, "They really need all the help they can get. And we have to go now to apply you for that job."

Ace and the Gang Green Gang blinked and left the driving centre. They all caught a buss and Jack paid for the trip up to the job.

* * *

As the gang got out of the buss with Jack, they were a bit confused. They landed outside of the Majors office. Ace and the gang green gang shrugged their shoulders.

"And guys, sorry but I have to take Ace alone again. Please go to the Pizza paler just opposite of it and have a good dinner. And don't do anything stupid." Jack instructed.

He first walked with the Gang Green Gang into the Pizza paler and ordered for them a King sized Hawaiian pizza and each a bottle of sprite, fanta and coke. The gang blinked as they were seated again at the back of the pizza club.

As the Pizza and drinks was delivered they thanked Jack, then above them they noticed a small TV was installed, Jack turned it on and it showed the local news.

"Now stay here, enjoy the pizza and don't randle about." Jack instructed as he left again.

Ace nodded to the gang, they nodded to him back and wished him good luck in finding a job. And to hold onto.

Ace and Jack left the Pizza paler and the Gang green Gang just sat down, picking up the newspaper to keep themselves bussy.

* * *

Ace and Jack entered the Mayer's office. Ace scanned around the room, hundreds of different people were around the place and working over various documents.

Ace faced the floor and followed Jack like an obedient puppy, this was just so not him. Jack walked with Ace to the lift and selected the 3rd floor, the steal doors closed and Ace and Jack were sent upwards.

As they got out of the lift Ace saw they came too the Mayors office, the Mayer and Miss Bellum were both seated behind their desks and working over paperwork, a second desk with about 3X as much paper work was on the other end of it with a map before it.

Jack walked ahead to Miss Bellum, "Excuse me Miss Bellum, I've brought your 'buss boy' over as promised."

Miss Bellum looked up, now Ace thought this was a bit strange, everyone always sees her as as tall woman with massive red curls all over the place, but as she came face to face with him Ace saw she had a nice face, green eyes and red lips.

Well she was about the same size as him, whiles the Mayer only reached about his knee cap. Ace just nodded and Miss Bellum took his CV, she scanned threw it and read all the documents over.

"Ok, thank you for bringing Mr Ace Coopler over Mr Wednesday. Ace you can start right away, your desk is just on the opposite end of the room, at 12 AM is our lunch break, whiles I am out getting everyone a sandwich just make us 3 some tea. The Mayer has his with two sugars and a bit of milk, I take mine with a lot of milk but no sugar. The other office managers can get their own as well as you. Do not steal any document or let any nations secret out, you are to swear a life oath not to discuss your job with an outsider. Neither your friends or any citizens. Am I understood? Or you will be arrested and your 'friends' will all land in orphanages faster then you can dig a tunnel out." Miss Bellum snapped.

Ace blinked, "You know about the or-"

"Yes, it was the Head of States idea, Mr Bernhard Native. He saw how much chaos and destruction you and your friends are causing and its costing this nation hundreds, sure the Powerpuffgirls beat all of you up and stick you in jail with asking for no pay, just a candy from time to time. But having the banks repaired, the graffiti cleaned up or any broken park items restored is costing us billions. So stop this childish behaviour and start growing up Ace." Miss Bellum explained.

Ace nodded, he sat back at his desk and started working over the documents. Surprisingly he found them rather easy to understand, they were things like asking for things to be built around Townsville, Ace just has to stamp a no on all the documents, before shredding the document. He found that rather charming.

He watched Miss Bellum as well, she had about the same job, but then suddenly they both heard a scream going off and Miss Bellum ran into the Mayers office, Ace listened in on their discussion.

"What is now going on Mayer?" Miss Bellum asked.

There was a short pause, "The Amoeba boys have just robbed the bank Miss Bellum. Call for the Powerpuffgirls."

Ace nodded, just as Miss Bellum left the office Ace has picked up the hot line. There was a short beeping until Ace heard some one pick up.

"Hello, the Powerpuffgirls hotline?" Buttercup asked.

Ace nodded, "Powerpuffgirls the Amoeba boys have just robbed the Townsville bank, hurry please."

There was a short pause, "Ace? Is that you? This is not some form of prank again? What have you done with Miss Bellum and the Mayer again?"

"No Buttercup, cross my heart and hope to die, but the bank needs your help right now." Ace explained as scared as possible.

"Ok, we are on our way. Girls." Blossom ordered.

Then there was a beeping and the hot line was hung up, Ace placed the handset back down and walked back to his desk. Miss Bellum walked up to him and nodded her head.

"Good job." She said.

Ace nodded and they worked back on the documents. Ace saw outside the Powerpuffgirls have done their job and then flew back up to the Mayers office.

And then the 3 girls entered it, Miss Bellum walked up to the Mayers desk as he was smiling.

"Thank you once again girls for saving Townsville." The Mayer said smiling.

Miss Bellum nodded, but Buttercup raised her hand.

"Were we in correct hearing that Ace has used the hotline again?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles flew to Ace and looked to him confused, "Ace what is going on?"

"Girls calm down, Ace Coopler has indeed called you, he is working here now as an assistant. The job in the office is getting to much for just me to handle." Miss Bellum explained.

"But why Ace?" Blossom asked.

Ace rubbed his head, "I got a threat letter from the State that they are planning on taking the Gang Green Gang away from me and stuffing them into different homes, Mr Wednesday, our 'caretaker' has explained to me that I have to hold a steady job down, find a home with 5 bedrooms, pay the rent, food, entertainment and no more crimes. Otherwise the gang will be ripped away from me."

"So? Who cares?" Bubbles asked.

Ace shot a ice cold stare and his temper was spiking, "Who cares Bubbles? The boys are all the family I have and they have. We are reliant on each other, if one falls we all will fall. If the Gang is ripped apart then none of us 5 will ever see each other again or find our happiness or more friends: Snake would be beaten up for being so skinny, Lil'Arturo will be picked on and kicked around the place because he is a foreigner from Spain and small, Grubber would be beaten around the place for the way he was born with a facial and body deficiency problem and Big Billy will be discriminated and insulted for being the size of a giant and for only having one eye. I would rather die then having any of my friends being discriminated by the town just for who we are."

"Sorry Ace, it just seems strange of all of you turning a new leave." Bubbles said hanging her head in shame.

"Its ok. I'm use to it now, but like I said, I would die for the gang if that is what it will take to save them." Ace said.

The girls nodded their heads, then they flew back out of the office and back to school. Ace sat down and rubbed over his head, he then continued with the day, whiles feeling his heart weighing about a ton.

As it reached 1 PM in the afternoon it was time to go home. Ace left the Mayer's office with Miss Bellum, she thanked him for his hard work and wished him all the best of luck, and they walked away.

Ace walked as fast as he could back to the Gang. All 5 of them and still with Jack were waiting outside of the cafe where he left them about 4 hours ago.

"How did it go Ace?" Big Billy asked him.

Ace smiled, "It went very well. I got the job and tomorrow is day two."

Snake, Arturo, Grubber and Big Billy cheered and gave Ace a big hug. Jack nodded his head as well.

"Very good Ace. Now that the job is secured we have the next problem to solve, seeing as it is now 1 PM in the afternoon I think some one is still at the place I am thinking off. Come this way, and behave yourself." Jack instructed.

The gang blinked and followed Jack away from the office. They reached Elementary high and Jack pointed to the other gang members.

"Ace you have to apply Sanford, Arturo, Grubber and Willian's here for their schooling education. All 4 of you have to attend the school form 8 AM to 2 PM. Don't cause trouble for the teacher or students. And learn well, get a good education and after 10 years when you passed all the levels of education each of you can find your own jobs." Jack instructed.

The gang just blinked, but Ace stopped them before they entered, "First of, we all need better clothes, applying all of you for the education course will need a good appearance before the head mistress, the teachers and other students."

Jack nodded his head, they all walked to a clothes store, Snake picked a red T-shirt and white trousers, Arturo picked a black T-shirt and some black trousers, Grubber chose a brown T-shirt and yellow trousers, and Big Billy chose some green trousers and an orange top.

The gang tried their new clothes on and they fitted like a charm. They bagged them all in, got back dressed in their old clothes and Ace paid for them. As they were back outside the gang changed back into their new clothes.

As they were dressed properly Ace walked into a arts and crafts shop, buying there: 4 bag packs, 4 pencil cases with pencils inside, 12 stripped and 12 boxed pieces of paper and 4 lunch boxes with 4 water bottles.

He walked with the lot outside and handed it out to the gang, they nodded, packed the backpacks in with the things and then they walked to the school. Oh just before they left Ace bought some bread, salami, cheese and bottles of water.

He made them their sandwiches and tucked them into the backpacks. Then Mr Wednesday walked with the gang back threw Townsville and came to Townsville Hight school.

"This time I will wait outside, Ace go inside and apply the gang as your 'foster children'. Until we have the adoption forms sorted out all of you are their 'foster family'." Mr Cooper explained.

Ace nodded, the gang looked to each other worried, this was becoming serious. The gang had to walk with him into the school, whiles Jack waited outside.

* * *

As Ace reached the Head Masters office he knocked against it.

"Come in." The gang heard.

Ace looked back to the gang, took his glasses of and nodded, before entering it with the children.

"Good day." Ace said nervously.

The Gang Green Gang shuffled to the side and stood at the left hand side of their head masters desk.

"Good day, My name is Ace Coopler and I would like to apply my... foster children here as students to the Townsville High school so they can have a good education whiles I'll be working." Ace explained.

Ace read that the name of the head master was Mr Jason. As Mr Jason had the documents read threw he raised himself up and looked to the 'students' all of them were at least in their teen hoods, he nodded and read on the application forms that they would all fit in the 7th, and 8th class whiles Ace was done with the school age, despite never going to school.

"Ok, Grubber, Sanford and William will go to Mr Jackson's class. 8 A. And Arturo can go to Mrs Bug's class 7 A. All your classes start at 8 AM so Ace bring them by 7:50 at the very latest. And the classes finish at 1 PM. And again try and pick them up at 1:15 PM at the latest as well, we have other lives to lead then just hang around school all day. Lunch will be served in the school cafeteria from 11:30 AM to 12 AM and then the next class will run which is most often sports classes." Mr Jason explained.

Ace nodded, the Gang green gang got their time tables and left with Ace the office.

The next morning Ace dropped his 'family' off at the school. The Gang green Gang walked each too their new classes and were excited over what they were going to learn at school.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "What will they boys learn in school? Please review to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 The First day of School

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And I'm shocked, Guest: 'Can you please finish this tale soon'? Finish this tale soon? I've just started it thank you. :(. So no it will be a while until I finish the tale."

* * *

The Gang Green Gang members all walked Li'l Arturo first to his class. The 14 year old reached the 7 A class, he gave the others a brief nod that he will be ok and the others left him alone. They however did agree to meet up again on the play ground when the first break is on.

Li'l Arturo sighed and knocked against the door of his classroom, where it stood on the door: 7A, Teacher: Mrs Bug.

"Come in." Came a soft voice.

Li'l Arturo opened the door and entered the classroom. He saw several young children, around 13 and 14 years old as well. His teacher, Mrs Bug was a elderly lady and smiled softly at the kid.

"Welcome, I take it you are our new student we are having in our class today? Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a bit about yourself." Mrs Bug asked.

Li'l Arturo walked forward to the teachers desk and stood beside it.

Arturo nodded his head, "Well... my name is Li'l Arturo de la Guerra. I'm an orphan since the age of 4. I live with my 'friends' Ace D Copular, Sanford D Inglebeery, Grubber J Gibberish, and William W William's in a rented apartment. And I like to draw."

"Well, its lovely to have you Arturo. In that cupboard over there please take a mathematics, english, chemist, biology, book. And then take out the mathematics book. We are working at the moment on the geometry questions." Mrs Bug explained.

Arturo nodded his head and got his books, then he pulled out his mathematical book out and followed with the other students the questions, solving them together and answering the questions out of the book.

* * *

Snake, Big Billy and Grubber all walked together to Mr Jackson's class, 8A. As they reached the door Big Billy knocked against the door and the kids stood a bit back.

"Come in." Came an elderly voice.

Big Billy pushed the door opened, Snake, Grubber and Big Billy all walked into the classroom and looked at the other 8th graders.

They all looked at the 3 teens a bit disgusted. Some snickered and others began making rude comments about their green skin colours. Big Billy sighed as the others huddled next to him.

Mr Jackson the teens noticed was a fairly tall man, with blond locks, perfect teeth and face and wearing a white T-shirt and some jeans.

"Welcome you must be our new students, I'm Mr Jackson, who are you 3?" Mr Jackson asked the kids.

"Well, my real name is William W William's but everyone just calls me: Big Billy, um... I'm a member of the Gang Green Gang since I was small, I'm 15 years old now." Big Billy introduced himself.

"Hisssss, my name isssss, Sanford D Inglebeery, but please jusssst sssstick with Snake. I'm 16 years old. And I can do a bit of marshal art training." Snake introduced himself.

Grubber deformed his body and stood straight up again before looking at the very freaked out class.

In a calm voice he spoke out: "Hello class, sorry that I had to scare you. My name is Grubber J Gibberish, I'm also 15 years old. An when I am in my 'monster' state then I can't speak but only blow 'raspberries'. So pardon me."

He transformed himself back and blew a raspberry anyway.

Mr Jackson nodded his head, "Well welcome you all. Now a 3 table is free just in the middle of the class guys. You 3 can take your places there. And take your books about english out, and we shall begin the lessons."

Snake, Grubber and Big Billy nodded their heads, they got their books and sat then down together at the back of the class.

Their teacher began with english, maths and so on right until the lessons were over.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ace.

Ace reached his job at the Majers office and coninued his normal daily route. Everyone there treated Ace with respect and dignity, like he has hoped too. Even Miss Bellum seems to be warming up to his charm and characteristics a bit.

Whiles Ace was on a short coffee break he received suddenly a confusing text message. Ace blinked as he read it over.

On it stood: "Birthday invitation to Bella's 10th birthday. Please come: Twirnel Street 15. This Saturday."

Ace smiled, he scanned threw his phone and looked at the photographs of his 4 younger sisters. Interestingly despite being the eldest sibling, Ace hasn't had much contact with his own family.

And despite knowing that his best friends had lost their families, Ace still had his, and he was darned sure to take them with him. Ace texted the confirmation that he was coming and bringing along his friends.

After Ace had it confirmed he focused back on his job. Just as it was time to go home Ace told Miss Bellum what he had planned for that weekend. She smiled and wished him all the best of luck.

* * *

Ace reached the school ground and meet back up with the Gang Green gang. Together they headed abck to the home and Ace straight away sat everyone down at the dinning room table.

"Ace, what's wrong now?" Big Billy asked confused.

Ace sighed, "My younger sister: Joshika has reminded me, that I am invited to my youngest sister: Bella's 10th birthday tomorrow afternoon. She's asked me to come over to my family's home and visit my parents. Which is the last place I want to be."

"Mainly because of the threatening state over having us taken appart because you've damaged our welfare over being gone for a few days." Snake guessed.

Ace nodded his head, "Correct."

Big Billy smiled a bit, "Well, ask your parents if it is ok if we all come along with you. That way you can still keep an eye on us and prove to the state that you are taking your responcebilleties as a guardian seriouse."

"Ok," Ace nodded agreeing.

The Gang packed their suitcasses together, some sleeping bags as well as a tent kit. Ace knew that despite having 4 younger siblings, his parent's didn't have that many rooms for all of the Gang Green Gang inside their home.

Ace packed his own stay over bag and the gang headed to bed. Ace texted his parents confirming that he was going to be coming over.

* * *

The next morning, after school. Ace drove in his new bought car 'With a lerners L on the back', down towards his parents home.

It took the Gang Green Gang about 10 minuets until they arrived. Once there Ace got out of the car and let his friends out as well.

Just as the gang had their bags out of the boot of his car, they heared people calling out towards them. They looked up and saw two elderly people smiling towards Ace whiles coming out of the house.

"Ace, is good too see you again. Still with your friends I see?" Ace's father asked.

Ace rolled his eyes, "Yes dad. Guys this is my father Robert, and my mother Camila."

Robert and Camila both have long black hair and wearing party clothes, they shook the Gang Green Gangs hands and smiled at them.

"Welcome, come inside, your sisters are waiting for you Ace." Camila smiled, ushering the Gang inside.

The Gang Green Gang headed to the back of the party and saw 4 younger females there. Ace explained that they all are his younger siblings.

"The professorly dressed girl is my sister Ivy 16 years old, then the girls with the long dreadlocks is my sister Joshika 15 years old, then comes the skinny sporty dressed girl called Mia who is 14 years old and the birthday girl and youngest of us all Bella 10 years old today." Ace explained to his friends his sisters.

As Ace's sister spotted them all 4 walked up to them, shook the hands of the Gang Green and embraced Ace.

Ace smiled at his siblings, despite not seeing them for about 5 years, he still holds all 4 close to his heart.

"So Ace, you've brought your 'bad boys' along with you for the ride?" Ivy asked looking at them confused. "Who are they all?"

"Ivy, stop being so poisonoiuse like the plant you've been named after." Bella sighed, "They are charming in each of their own ways. And just need to learn to be part of the family again."

"How can you just look at the charming gentlemen and just simply stamp them off as bad boy's Ivy? They are just hanging out together." Mia pointed out.

Joshika shook her head, "Just hanging out? Ok Mia, if the Gang Green Gang, I think that's how Ace introduced the boys to him, were just 'hanging out' with each other, why would Ace bring them to Bella's 10th birthday? We all have our own circle of boyfriends and girlfriends and we don't invite them to our siblings party."

Ace sighed, "Ok girls I'll explain it as simply as I can. The state wants to 'eliminate' the Gang green Gang all together, and I have to give it my all to keep them together."

The gang nodded their heads, "And so far he's in the Staates good books."

Ace again nodded his head, the Gang watched as Bella cut her bright pink birthday cake and shared it out between everyone in the family. It was a deliciouse cream and strawberry flavour.

Then everyone had a drink and the kids, 'not the Gang Green Gang' played a few party games together.

* * *

After a while the party games turned more for the 10-14 year old kids, so the Gang Green Gang backed away from Bella and let her have her fun with her own friends.

Ace, Snake, Grubber, Big Billy, and Li'l Arturo were sitting at the back of the garden talking to Ace's parents.

"So all of you are still living together? Shouldn't you be able enough to find your own homes?" Robert asked.

Snake scrunched his nose up, "Saddly no. We have only just picked up our schooling education back up again. The only one of us who has a job so far is Ace being Sara Bella's bussh boy."

Ace nodded his head, "And the Mayer and Miss Bellum have given me permisson to have a bit of time off to be here today girls."

"Cool." All of Ace's sisters said.

Ace shrugged his shoulders. The Gang Green Gang smiled, and Ace's family welcomed them howl heartedly.

* * *

After having dinner with the parents it was already getting late. Ace hugged his sisters good bye and wished them well, before heading with the Gang back to their car.

Together they headed back to their own home. Snake, opened the door and one by one the Gang Green Gang headed into the shower and off to bed.

Ace smiled as he watched the last member close their eyes and sleep in their beds. He headed into the shower last before going to bed himself.

'Now that we can get along with my family. Can we become a family of our own?' Ace asked himself worried.

He really hoped he has done everything alright to keep his new family together. Despite it being a few weeks since the threat letter sent to him, Ace wasn't sure how he was now standing with the state. He has to ask Jack about it.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


End file.
